Crazy Family
by BlueMoonDuchess
Summary: Add one brat, one punk, a prankster, a goody two shoes, one criticizing mother, one hungry father, what do you get? The Flashblade family of course! What happens when the Flashblade family comes to Earth? Lovey lovely, kissy kissy? I think not.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Well I was planning on saving these stories for later, but I couldn't resist. Expect a huge update coming soon!  
  
  
  
Congrats to all the awesome authors that have new chapters, and stories up! Like always I give a special shout-out to the peeps that update their stories, well I'm not going to make an exception now.  
  
Congrats to:  
  
Raine-Sama silver elf child Ryan Phelan Villigeidiot54 solar Sun Kaladan Flashblade PapillonStar Justsomeone Sailor Vegeta K@mikaze KAtie AAPPG 42 Eclipse Rapheal Dolphy- She has also updated her website! Daydream Lady Ravenclaw Orenda Ying-Yang Renegade Angel Nanake Illariel Chrys  
  
Special Thanks to Lily C for her insightful knowledge and a great story she shared with me. Thanks!  
  
Whoa that's everybody! Did I forget you? Sorry!! Tell me, and I'll give you a shout out or a request or something.  
  
  
  
The team sat in the living room letting curiosity surround them. They had just received a letter from Draganous and couldn't begin to dream why his newest scheme was going to be bad. The note had read:  
  
Dear Pestering Ducks,  
  
I know I personally cannot defeat you by physical strength. But what about emotions? I can put you through pure hell by surrounding you in you're the people that would drive you insane. WildWing and Nosedive this is especially aimed towards you, enjoy my treat when I will bring your parents down on the twenty- fifth of this month two days from now to live with you forever. They will be teleported in your living room.  
  
Have a rotten day,  
  
Dragonas  
  
WildWing fainted onto the floor, and Nosedive ran into his room.  
  
"Aw man", said Canard completely ignoring his buddy, "I can't believe we're going to have to put up with them!"  
  
"WildWing", said Tanya frantically, "Can you hear me?"  
  
"We're going to have to live with those people", continued Canard, "I thought seeing in their house was bad, and even having them come to our house, but to live with them?"  
  
"WildWing", said Tanya, "WildWing wake up!"  
  
"I cannot stand them", said Canard, "They are going to be so annoying! Where are even supposed to house all of these people?"  
  
"WildWing", screamed Tanya.  
  
"I'm keeping my bed and my room", said Canard, "That's all I'm saying."  
  
"He's not responding", cried Tanya, "Get me some cold water."  
  
Mallory and Duke darted out of the room to fetch the needed item.  
  
"I mean I have patience with people, I'm a people person", continued Canard, "But these people are just plain wrong! I mean you think I might be exaggerating, but oh my gosh these people are just wrong! And then-"  
  
"CANARD", shouted Tanya, "I am trying very to hard to control my temper here, but am failing miserably! I do not want to here your rambling, right now your best friend is unconscious."  
  
"He is?!"  
  
"Ya think?!"  
  
"Whoa would you look at that, he is."  
  
"UGH! Canard get out!"  
  
"Say wha'?"  
  
"I mean go talk to Nosedive. If WildWing fainted then I'm sure Nosedive isn't doing too well. Now go!"  
  
"Geez pushy."  
  
"I said out!"  
  
"Gone!"  
  
~Nosedive's Room~  
  
*Knock knock*  
  
"It's open", cried Nosedive.  
  
"Yo man it's me", said Canard, "OH MY GOSH! What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm cleaning my room! My Mrs. Flashblade is coming here! I can't have a messy room; she is a cleaning freak or don't you remember? She even made you clean your room!"  
  
"Dive, not to discourage you but do you have any idea how long its going to take you to clean this room? Sort and organize it the way your mother likes?"  
  
"Sort, organizing? Who do you think I am? Superman?"  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I'm going to put it all in my closet and tell my Mrs. Flashblade that its off limits."  
  
"Yeah and unless your mother had a personality alteration she's going to want to know what's in there being her bossy and nosy self."  
  
"Ugh, well I'll think of something!"  
  
"Want help?"  
  
"YES! Please help me!"  
  
Nosedive started to madly throw objects into the closet. He ran around the room, picking things up and then stuffing them into the closet.  
  
"Yo kid chill out. What's the matter with you?"  
  
"Do you remember my parents?"  
  
"Kid anyone who meets your parents will remember them."  
  
"Well good, then you obviously remember that they like to eat!"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"And so they are going to want a whole big blow out feast in their honor!"  
  
Nosedive wasn't good at many things. He was always clumsy and always knocking things over, screwing up plans and not sticking to his commitments. Always bored with education and not satisfied until he was reading comics or being a complete menace to society. However cooking was something he perfected in. Nosedive loved to eat much like his mother, so it was no wonder when he started cooking and baking for himself. The wonder was how the food tasted so good! All of his food was as good as gourmet or better. For a summer job he even worked as a caterer. Naturally when someone in the family is good at cooking that person becomes he chef. But if the person is the child then requests can be made, and special dishes are arranged.  
  
"Heh heh, you'll be up all night cooking!"  
  
"All night? No, I'd be lucky. I'm going to be spending the next two days in that kitchen preparing and cooking, and then another two days to clean all of it."  
  
"Good luck."  
  
"Hey no way, you have to help."  
  
"Haa haa! Me help? HA!"  
  
"Canard look at this way, if you don't help then you don't eat whatever I make!"  
  
"Aw man, come on kid we don't have to start threatening each other here."  
  
"I'm serious!"  
  
"Oh fine, I'll help, geez I knew Wing should have never given you that book on self esteem."  
  
"Oh you know about that book do you?"  
  
"Yeah, hehe you have no self esteem! That's funny!"  
  
"Yeah the book helped a lot, want to see the helpful tips it had?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"GOOD!"  
  
Nosedive picked up the very book and through it across the room hitting Canard in the chest knocking him over.  
  
"See now that's funny."  
  
"Heh, I'm laughing hard."  
  
"You too?"  
  
Just then WildWing burst through the door, followed by the rest of the team.  
  
"NOSEDIVE", he said screaming, "THEY'RE COMING, THEY'RE COMING!"  
  
"I know", replied Nosedive, "I know!"  
  
WildWing got down on his knees and looked up to the heavens, "WHY ME? What did I ever do to you?"  
  
"Come on buddy", said Canard, "You better get a room ready for them."  
  
"I was always a good duckling", said WildWing, "I never cheated, stole, lied, spat, cursed-"  
  
"Yeah I took care of that", snickered Nosedive.  
  
"YOU", cried WildWing accusingly jumping up and pointing a finger at his brother. "You're the reason we have these parents!"  
  
"Me?!"  
  
"YES! It all makes sense now! God couldn't get back at you enough for destroying everything so he got back at me!"  
  
"You're nuts", said Nosedive.  
  
"I'm NUTS! No I'm going to be nuts by the end of this! I was so happy when I moved out! And now it's all coming back!"  
  
"Wing", said Duke, "What's coming back?"  
  
"THE NIGHMARES", said WildWing madly, "The parents from hell!"  
  
"Okay you've finally lost it", said Canard, "I knew you're parents would get to you eventually and since you haven't lived with them for a while this whole adjustment is going to be rough and that's why you're flipping out."  
  
"YA THINK", screamed WildWing.  
  
"Okay", said Mallory, "Hold up. Why are they so bad?"  
  
"Oh you'll see", said Nosedive, "Don't worry, you'll see."  
  
"Nosedive", exclaimed WildWing, "Canard will finish your room, Mallory and Tanya will fix up my room for my parents, Duke and Grin will clean the place and you'll cook."  
  
"Um thanks", replied Nosedive.  
  
"Whoa rewind", said Mallory, "I'm doing what?"  
  
"I don't exactly clean", said Duke.  
  
"There ain't no way I'm picking up the kid's mess", said Canard.  
  
"YOU ALL ARE! BECAUSE I SAID SO! IT HAS TO BE PERFECT! PERFECT AND HAPPY! HAPPY YOU HEAR ME, HAPPY!"  
  
"Okay Wing", said Tanya, "We'll do it!"  
  
"Come on everyone", said Duke, "Let's leave before our fearless leader has a heart attack."  
  
"Wait", said Canard, "What are you going to do?"  
  
"Me", asked WildWing, "I'm going to talk to Phil about the do's and don'ts of my parents."  
  
"Good idea", said Canard, "Real good idea."  
  
So after all the chores and lectures were over and done with the team sat anticipating waiting for the parents to arrive. However the teleporter showed four ducks, instead of just two.  
  
"Oh no", muttered Nosedive, "They brought "them"."  
  
"Them kid", asked Duke.  
  
"NO NO NO", shouted WildWing, "WHY??"  
  
"Yo Wing", cried Canard, "I thought I told you no coffee, so there's two more ducks then planned relax!"  
  
Sooner and sooner the figures started to fade into the living room.  
  
"Do you know how they are", snapped WildWing, "And for your information, coffee is going to get me through this! That and vodka."  
  
"Now that's not a very good role model", said Canard teasingly, "Anyway who are they?"  
  
"Our siblings", muttered Nosedive.  
  
"NOOO", whined Canard, "NO NO NO!"  
  
WildWing through himself on the floor like a baby and started stomping his feet.  
  
"I HATE MY LIFE", he shouted.  
  
He was soon joined by Canard.  
  
"Aren't you going to join them kid", asked Duke.  
  
"I would", said Nosedive, "But it's too much fun watching them."  
  
In an instant the four figures were finally in the living room. And instantaneously WildWing and Canard jumped up and wiped their tears. You would have never known they were upset.  
  
The mother was a bit portly and the father was bald, the two siblings were a boy and a girl. The boy was actually WildWing's twin, and apparently with a completely different agenda towards life. He had a whole tough guy thing going for him with a bandana and baggy black pants. The sister was short and fifteen just a year behind Nosedive. They easily looked like twins. She was cute red-head too in a tight mini-skirt, tight shirt, and high heels.  
  
"MOM", exclaimed WildWing, "DAD! Bro, sis hey!"  
  
The six ducks hugged each other.  
  
"They seem nice", said Mallory.  
  
"Just wait", replied Canard.  
  
"Okay everyone", said WildWing, "I'd like to introduce you to my family. This is my mom, and my dad. And my identical twin BonusBeak, or Bones and my sister JoyRide or Joy. "  
  
"Okay is it just me", asked Duke, "Or do they all have issues with their names."  
  
"They're the family from hell", whined Canard, "What'd you expect, normality? HA! Well that's not fair of me. BonusBeak got his name because they weren't expecting twins, only one kid. So when he came out, he was a bonus baby, get it? And as for WildWing when he came out he was crazy; kicking everything, screaming or wild. And as for Nosedive, well he fell out of the doctor's arms as soon as he was delivered and miraculously lived from the "nosedive", and as for JoyRide well she was a very easy birth or a "joyride."  
  
Duke laughed lightly to himself.  
  
"Oh look it's Chunky Canard", said BonusBeak, "You lost weight!"  
  
"Yes please don't mention it", said Canard shyfully.  
  
"Hey Mrs. Flashblade look", said BonusBeak, "He got in shape!"  
  
"Oh that's wonderful", said the mother, "You were so ugly as a child!"  
  
"Um thanks?"  
  
"Chunky Canard", asked Duke with a cocked eyebrow.  
  
"Ever say that and I'll kill you", snapped Canard viciously.  
  
"Whoa sorry dude", replied Duke.  
  
"Nosedive", shrieked JoyRide, "I want food!"  
  
"It begins", muttered Nosedive.  
  
"Oh yes dear", said the mother, "That sounds lovely. I hope you didn't go through any trouble."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"WE HAVE NO MILK", screamed Nosedive, "How am I supposed to make this without milk? Oh and no eggs! UGH!"  
  
Nosedive ran out of the house to get the items at the store. He came back with black and blue's all up and down his back. Apparently there was one box of eggs left and he and some other kid wanted it and they got into a fight about it. Nosedive had won but man did it hurt.  
  
Then when he had returned he had to constantly keep a look out for Duke was after his food.  
  
"WHOA", cried Duke, "Look at all this food!"  
  
He went to grab a chocolate chip muffin.  
  
"Duke L'Orange", cried Nosedive, "I said out of my kitchen! If I catch you one more time trying to steal my food I'm going to use that butcher knife but not on meat, do you understand?"  
  
~Reality~  
  
"No Mrs. Flashblade", said Nosedive, "I didn't go through any trouble."  
  
"Why not", asked the mother.  
  
Nosedive smirked, "Hey everyone", he said, "You have to meet our teammates."  
  
"Yes it was quite rude Wing", said the mother, "You should have introduced us properly. I brought you up much better than that."  
  
"Yes Mrs. Flashblade, sorry. This is Mallory, Duke, Grin, and Tanya."  
  
"Oh Mallory dear", said the mother, "It's not very feminine to have short hair. Oh and Tanya darling, you should try to wear more womanly clothes, instead of that suit."  
  
"Heh", said the father, "You're giving tips on fashion, ha!"  
  
"What", cried the mother, "I happen to be-"  
  
"A pain in my ass", replied the father.  
  
"Oh shut up you fool."  
  
"That's nice", said the father, "But where's the food?"  
  
"Oh stop it", said the mother, "We'll eat later."  
  
"You can eat later, I want food!"  
  
"Oh stop. WildWing, where shall I be sleeping?"  
  
"In my room Mrs. Flashblade", replied WildWing. "And we weren't really expecting our siblings, so Dive and I will take the couch."  
  
"I'm not sleeping with him", cried JoyRide, "I'm a girl!"  
  
"Yeah but-", protested Canard, "I'm not giving up my bed!"  
  
"Oh yes you are young man", said the mother, "Is this how I brought you up?"  
  
"What", exclaimed Canard.  
  
"Oh please you were always over at our house, I practically raised you."  
  
"Emphasis on practically!"  
  
"What was that dear?"  
  
"I said let's eat!"  
  
"I heard that", said the dad, "Show me da food!"  
  
"Um actually", said Nosedive, "The appetizer isn't ready yet, so we'll have to wait a bit."  
  
"Oh", said his mother disappointed.  
  
"What's wrong Mrs. Flashblade", asked WildWing.  
  
"I just thought my own sons would put in enough time to prepare something correctly. I guess I don't mean as much to you as I thought."  
  
Nosedive's jaw dropped open. All he had done was cook for his family, cook and clean. The team had sacrificed their Phil free days on housework and now here comes Ms Thang telling the world that something isn't right.  
  
"But Mrs. Flashblade", exclaimed Nosedive, "I haven't stopped cooking, or cleaning or, or, or,"  
  
"We're sorry", groaned WildWing.  
  
"Oh now that's what I wanted to hear", said the mother happily kissing her son. "And Nosedive are you sorry?"  
  
"FOR WHAT", exclaimed Nosedive.  
  
"Oh don't raise your temper, it's not very nice."  
  
"You of all people are lecturing me on manne-, I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh I love you!"  
  
"Yeah yeah", muttered Nosedive.  
  
"Where's the food", asked the dad.  
  
"Not ready yet", said Nosedive.  
  
"Why not", asked the father.  
  
"Because that's my life", replied Nosedive.  
  
"Okay whatever", said JoyRide, "I'm bored."  
  
"That's nice", replied WildWing.  
  
"Wing", she whined, "I want to do something!"  
  
"How about killing yourself", suggested Nosedive.  
  
Lucky for him no one except the team heard his comment.  
  
Then the beeper buzzed.  
  
"Ooh", said Nosedive, "That's the food, okay everyone go sit down, I'll bring the food out now."  
  
"Bout time", said the father.  
  
"Hey Wing", said BonusBeak, "Want to fight?"  
  
"No", said WildWing sternly.  
  
"Not an option", cried BonusBeak.  
  
He tackled his brother on the floor and started wrestling with him. WildWing however showed no sign of fight.  
  
"Oh you're not fun", said BonusBeak, "Come on Wing, do something!"  
  
"No Bry", said WildWing, "Get off of me."  
  
"Betcha you can't make me."  
  
WildWing took his leg from behind and swooped over his brother, than quickly pinned him down.  
  
"You'd lose that bet", said WildWing.  
  
"Oh fine", pouted BonusBeak, "I'll go pick on Dive, he's always fun. Oh Nosedive!"  
  
"Bones", said WildWing, "Leave him alone, come on."  
  
"Yeah Bones", asked Dive, "It's wrestling time!"  
  
"No", shrieked Nosedive.  
  
He ran out of the room and into the kitchen screaming.  
  
"Hold the racquet down", shouted the father.  
  
"But dad", cried Nosedive, "He's going to kill me!"  
  
"I don't care what the hell he does as long as he keeps it quiet", replied the father.  
  
"Boys", cried Mrs. Flashblade, "Come to the dinner table."  
  
"Thank you God", said Nosedive.  
  
All of the members sat down to eat. The mother took it to her own liberty to serve all the courses of the meals.  
  
Finally the main dish came out, with a side of muffins. Everyone was pretty much fill, but didn't want to insult Nosedive so they ate it anyway. However his father and mother were still hungry, along with the rest of the Flashblade family and kept on eating.  
  
"Daddy", said JoyRide, "I'm thirsty. And I'm all out of Coke."  
  
"Wing", said the father, "Deal with Joy."  
  
"Come on Joy", whined WildWing, "You know where the fridge is."  
  
"So do you", replied JoyRide, "Come on I'm thirsty!"  
  
"WildWing", said the father, "Shut her up, and get her some water."  
  
"Ugh", groaned WildWing, "Fine."  
  
WildWing left for the kitchen as Nosedive stared at his other brother. BonusBeak continued to take his muffins and crush them into itty-bitty pieces, then take another and do the same. Nosedive watched in awe as his two-hour masterpiece was being smashed up. WildWing returned with a glass of water, which stopped Nosedive from saying anything.  
  
"Here's your water", said WildWing.  
  
"Ew", cried JoyRide, "It's tap, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah so", asked WildWing.  
  
"I'm not drinking that!"  
  
"Well that's not my problem."  
  
"Daddy", cried JoyRide, "He didn't get me a drink!"  
  
"WildWing go get your sister a drink", said his father.  
  
"I did dad, but-"  
  
"Zip it", said his father, "Right now I'm eating and I don't want to deal with everyone else."  
  
"Fine", pouted WildWing who left to the kitchen once more.  
  
So as WildWing left, Nosedive once more fixed his gaze on his brother.  
  
"You know Mallory, and Tanya", said Mrs. Flashblade, "You're not getting any younger."  
  
"Excuse me", said Mallory who had enough as she could take.  
  
"I have three sons, why don't you two pick one of 'em", said Mrs. Flashblade. "I want grandkids! I want weddings! And like every good grandmother I want to be able to spoil the children!"  
  
WildWing returned with the drink.  
  
"EW Wing", cried JoyRide.  
  
"What's wrong Joy", asked WildWing.  
  
"How do you expect me to drink that", asked JoyRide.  
  
"Like this", said WildWing, a drunk a little bit of her drink.  
  
"EW", exclaimed JoyRide, "I want another drink! DADDY!"  
  
"WILDWING", shouted Mr. Flashblade.  
  
"I'm going, I'm going".  
  
"I think you did a fine job of "spoiling your own kids", muttered Mallory.  
  
"What was that dear", asked Mrs. Flashblade.  
  
"Oh nothing", replied Mallory.  
  
Once again WildWing returned.  
  
"Do I look like a peasant to you", asked JoyRide.  
  
"Come again", asked WildWing.  
  
"It's called "ice", Wing, "ice". Maybe you should invest your time in it."  
  
WildWing breathed in heavily, "I'll be right back."  
  
BonusBeak continued to smash his food, and Nosedive's stare was fixed on it. But by now Duke sitting next to Nosedive, he noticed the problem. When he began to talk to Nosedive and got no response he looked at the teenager and saw the problem, but like Nosedive let it go.  
  
WildWing once more returned.  
  
"Here", said WildWing.  
  
"Um actually I changed my mind", said JoyRide.  
  
"What", exclaimed WildWing.  
  
"Yeah I want a Popido."  
  
"Joy", said WildWing trying his best to control his temper, "We're on Earth we don't have Popidos."  
  
"So then make it", replied JoyRide rudely.  
  
"How", exclaimed WildWing.  
  
"You're beginning to annoy me with all of your problems", said JoyRide.  
  
"My problems", said WildWing.  
  
"How hard could it be", said JoyRide, "It's sugar, chocolate milk, and some spice."  
  
"Yeah but-"  
  
"Why are you still here", replied JoyRide, "DADDY!"  
  
"WILDWING", bellowed Mr. Flashblade.  
  
"Gone", said WildWing.  
  
Now after eating a meal as big as this obviously the cleaning isn't going to be a one-minute job. But to make matters worse in that department BonusBeak decided to make himself more of nuisance. He picked up his feet and put them on the table and then started to crumble the food onto the floor.  
  
Once again WildWing returned.  
  
"Okay", he said, "I actually did it! I really made it, all by myself, even without the ingredients, Joy! I made you a perfect Popido!"  
  
"Oh that's nice", said Joy, "But I'm kind of in the mood for something new, so grab me whatever you got."  
  
WildWing wanted so hard to just staple his sister's mouth shut but knew that if he even did anything to her, like stapling her mouth shut he'd never here the end of it. So once again he left.  
  
"All I'm saying", said Mrs. Flashblade, "Is that women like yourselves that represent a whole other nation shouldn't be dressing like you."  
  
"Mrs. Flashblade", said Mallory on the verge of murder, "I handle very vital jobs in this team as does Tanya, all of which do not include dressing up for a prom every single day."  
  
"Yes, but dear", said Mrs. Flashblade, "Sometimes hygiene should be considered."  
  
"I'm perfectly clean", cried Mallory.  
  
"It's nice to have a dream dear", replied Mrs. Flashblade sweetly while patting Mallory's hand.  
  
WildWing returned.  
  
"Here", he said, "It's called Pepsi."  
  
"And it's called my glass", replied JoyRide, "Pour it for me."  
  
WildWing opened the can viscioulsy and therefore making it spill all over him.  
  
"WildWing", said JoyRide, "Hurry up with it!"  
  
WildWing glared at his sister, but he poured her the drink.  
  
"Ew", she cried, "I don't like this, give me something else to try."  
  
WildWing obediently took the glass and Pepsi aggressively away from his sister.  
  
"Divey Dork", said BonusBeak.  
  
"Hey", said Nosedive, "Don't call me that!"  
  
"Are you telling me what to do", asked BonusBeak.  
  
"No", said Nosedive quietly.  
  
"That's what I thought", replied BonusBeak, "Now what the hell is this?"  
  
"Calamari", replied Nosedive, "It's an Earth dish, since they have a lot water here they have a lot sea dishes."  
  
"What the hell is Calamari", asked BonusBeak.  
  
"Squids", said Nosedive.  
  
"What is a squid", asked BonusBeak.  
  
"Um it's like a fish, kinda."  
  
"Oh yeah that was helpful", said BonusBeak, "And what's this bouncy stuff?"  
  
"Escargot", said Nosedive.  
  
"English dork", said BonusBeak.  
  
"Snails", replied Nosedive.  
  
"EW", shrieked JoyRide, "I'm eating slugs?!"  
  
"Well yes", said Nosedive, "But."  
  
"Look it bounces", cried BonusBeak who began to bounce the food onto the floor.  
  
"DADDY", screamed JoyRide, "He pulled a prank on me, he's always doing that, being such a bad kid!"  
  
"Nosedive", said Mr. Flashblade, "Do I need to take my belt out?"  
  
"I didn't do anything", cried Nosedive.  
  
"It's still bouncing", cried BonusBeak.  
  
WildWing once more returned with another drink.  
  
"Here Joy", he said, "Is this acceptable for the princess?"  
  
JoyRide took a small sip, "Ugh", she said, "I hate this, but I'm going to be nice and suffer through, because I'm a good girl, right Daddy?"  
  
"You're daddy's little girl", said Mr. Flashblade, "But you don't have to be so brave."  
  
"Brave", repeated WildWing.  
  
"WildWing", said Mr. Flashblade, "This is the last time I'm going to tell you, get her a drink!"  
  
WildWing through his hands in the air and left.  
  
"Nosedive is playing tricks on me mom", cried JoyRide.  
  
"Now Nosedive", said Mrs. Flashblade, "We don't want to end up like children in jail, now do we?"  
  
"But mom", cried Nosedive, "It's fancy food, I prepared a fancy dish and-"  
  
"I'm not hearing something", said Mrs. Flashblade.  
  
"I'm sorry mom", said Nosedive.  
  
"That's my baby boy", said Mrs. Flashblade.  
  
Now usually Nosedive would have commented on the nick name, but he was too busy watching his food go up and down in one hand, and in the other watching it be crumbled into tiny pieces.  
  
Now the entire team had sat quiet during all of this, because of the relations the brothers had with them, but it was getting to be ridiculous. They just kept waiting for someone to pop.  
  
Once more WildWing returned.  
  
"Here", he said, "Drink this."  
  
"About time", said JoyRide.  
  
"Do you like it", asked WildWing madly.  
  
"Actually I'm not thirsty anymore", said JoyRide.  
  
"What?!!!"  
  
"But you owe me something", said JoyRide.  
  
"What", cried WildWing.  
  
"An apology for being so rude", replied JoyRide.  
  
"WHAT", shouted WildWing as loud as he could.  
  
"STOP IT", cried Nosedive, "STOP BOUNCING MY FOOD!"  
  
"You want a drink", said WildWing, "Okay here you little monster, drink this!"  
  
WildWing splattered the drink all over his sister.  
  
"You see this", cried Nosedive who was now holding his brother's hand, "This is called food! You are supposed to eat this! But since you're having so much fun playing with it, I wouldn't want to spoil your fun, so allow me to enforce it. Here have some more toys!"  
  
Nosedive dumped every dish he could reach onto his brother.  
  
"HA", said WildWing.  
  
"HA", said Nosedive.  
  
The two stormed out of the room slamming the door. There was pure silence. But in sec the two returned.  
  
They both took the remaining dishes left and carried them out.  
  
"I worked forever on this", said Nosedive, "And I plan on eating it!"  
  
"And I plan on drinking every type of drink possible", said WildWing.  
  
And once more the brothers departed.  
  
"That went well", muttered Canard.  
  
"You know", said Mrs. Flashblade, "They get this from your side of the family."  
  
"My family", cried Mr. Flashblade, "My family is filled with saints!"  
  
"Oh really", said Mrs. Flashblade, "Well they don't get it from my family!"  
  
The two began to bicker intensely so everyone just left.  
  
So far, not so good. Can the Flashblade Family learn to be normal? Can everyone keep their sanity? Find out in the next chapter, coming soon! 


	2. Hockey Game

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Wow I got some really funny reviews on how their family acted very much like the ones in my story. I even got a few e-mails saying how much their family was like the Flashblades. Well mine is too, in fact that's why I wrote this story up. My friends found my family quite amusing, (I found it quite frustrating) so I decided to see if everyone else would too.  
  
Oh yeah I have re-done the first chapter. I was reading over my story and I saw all of the kids call their mom, "Mrs. Flashblade". What happened was, when I first wrote this, I had "Mrs. Flashblade", addressed by "mom", but then changed my mind, so when I hit find and replace it did it for all of them. Oops! Well sorry!  
  
  
  
  
  
Canard and the team knocked on Nosedive's door. They received a "come in", and so they did.  
  
They found the brothers stuffing themselves with the banquet of food spread out for them on the clean floor. They were also watching sitcoms on T.V. They made no acknowledgement of the team entering. They just kept eating, and eating some more.  
  
"You guys okay", asked Duke.  
  
"Ye-ah", said Nosedive in between bites.  
  
"Da-ndy", replied WildWing.  
  
"Yeah okay", said Tanya, "You guys are going to choke if you keep eating that fast."  
  
"S - o", asked Nosedive.  
  
"So you'll die", said Tanya, "Cause I can't perform the Heimlich maneuver on both of you at the same time. One of you will be dead."  
  
"Don't.worry", said WildWing.  
  
"We're. not.that lucky", finished Nosedive.  
  
"Hey", said Canard, "You're not going with out me! Give me some of that."  
  
Grin rolled his eyes, "You are pitiful."  
  
"And to make today even more pathetic", said WildWing no longer eating, "Grin decides to speak normal to boot."  
  
"You're mother is crazy", said Mallory.  
  
"You noticed", said Nosedive who had also stopped eating.  
  
Right then JoyRide walked in.  
  
"Oh no", groaned WildWing.  
  
"WILDWING", screamed JoyRide, "I hate you! How dare you do that to me? Do you have any idea how much this costs?"  
  
Then BonusBeak walked in.  
  
"Oh crap", muttered Nosedive.  
  
"Dive", bellowed BonusBeak, "YOU'RE DEAD!"  
  
JoyRide began to lecture WildWing and point a finger at him, as Bones chased Nosedive around the room and then into the hallway. Duke and Grin went after the chase, as the rest of the group tried to calm Joy.  
  
However the chase had soon stopped as Mrs. Flashblade, and Mr. Flashblade walked into the hallway. The two sons, as well as Duke and Grin turned around back into the room.  
  
"You are out of control", continued JoyRide, "I cannot believe that you would do such a thing. What kind of person are you that you would go after your own sister? Such an assault!"  
  
"Everyone sit down", said Mrs. Flashblade.  
  
Mr. Flashblade laid down on his son's bed.  
  
"But mom", whined JoyRide.  
  
"That bickering isn't going to get you a man darling", said Mrs. Flashblade.  
  
JoyRide cursed but sat down.  
  
"I picked up the dinner", said Mrs. Flashblade, "I find it sad that my own flesh and blood left me to do all the work."  
  
"Mom", said Nosedive, "I would have done that."  
  
"Don't try and play this game with me", said Mrs. Flashblade at the same tone of voice, "I know what you did. You ran off to leave your poor innocent mother to clean up that monstrosity."  
  
"Yeah speaking of which", said Nosedive, "How did you possibly finish cleaning all of that already?"  
  
"You have half of my dinner in this room right now", replied Mrs. Flashblade, "I am very disappointed that this is how my family acts. I am truly offended." "We're sorry", groaned the four children.  
  
"I don't think an apology will get you out of this, this time. I mean look what you did to your father, look how hurt he is, look how much he cares for this subject!"  
  
"Mom", said JoyRide, "He's sleeping! He could care less."  
  
"Yes well that's not the point", said Mrs. Flashblade, "Now I want everyone to say they're sorry."  
  
"But we already did", groaned Bones.  
  
"That doesn't sound like sorry", said Mrs. Flashblade.  
  
"We're sorry", said the children in unison.  
  
"Much better", said Mrs. Flashblade who very much delighted, "Now what are we going to do this evening?"  
  
"Oh no", muttered Nosedive.  
  
"Um mom", said WildWing, "We're kind of busy and um tired, and we uh-"  
  
"Wonderful", said Mrs. Flashblade happily, "We can tour everywhere, and you can show me your little home."  
  
"NO", whined Nosedive.  
  
"Now let's start with", said Mrs. Flashblade  
  
"Actually ma'am", said Duke, "We have a game tomorrow, so you're invited to come to that, but we need to get our rest."  
  
"NO", shouted all of the Flashblade children and Canard.  
  
"A game", cried Mrs. Flashblade, "What fun!"  
  
"NO", said WildWing.  
  
"We'll all go", said Mrs. Flashblade.  
  
"No", said Nosedive.  
  
"And we'll see you all play", continued Mrs. Flashblade.  
  
"No", said Canard.  
  
"Bones and Joy we'll have a lot of fun watching them", continued Mrs. Flashblade.  
  
"No", said Bones.  
  
"Oh and I'm sure that the rink will be cold so I'll sow you a beautiful scarf, no sweater."  
  
"No", said JoyRide.  
  
"And we can all sit together, with the rest of your team", said Mrs. Flashblade.  
  
"NO", shouted the whole team.  
  
"I can't wait", said Mrs. Flashblade, "See you all tomorrow!"  
  
With that said she walked over to her husband, awoke him and then left towards their bedroom.  
  
"DUKE", shouted Canard.  
  
"I didn't know she was going to sit with us", cried Duke.  
  
"Wait guys", said Tanya, "We'll be playing, only one person will have to be with them. How bad can that be?"  
  
"Are you kidding me", cried WildWing, "Are you insane?"  
  
"This is our family we're talking about here", said Nosedive.  
  
"The family from hell", cried Canard. "You don't what these people are like!"  
  
"Hey", said the four Flashblade children.  
  
"Look guys", said Tanya, "Obviously there is nothing we can do about this, so everyone just go to bed and get some rest."  
  
"Um Tanya", said Nosedive, "That whole going to bed was just a way to get our mom out of our room, or life. I mean it's only eight."  
  
"Look", replied Tanya, "I'm tired! You may have had to deal with each other, but Mallory and I were lectured on our femininity, and trust me it's exhausting!"  
  
"Why do you think no one else sat next to her", asked JoyRide, "And that includes Daddy."  
  
"Look", said Bones, "I need to relax, where's my bedroom?"  
  
"Not here", said JoyRide, "This is my room."  
  
"Um Joy", said WildWing, "You do know that this is Nosedive's room, right?"  
  
"What", cried JoyRide jumping off of the couch, "Impossible! Ha you almost got me! But if this was Nosedive's room, there would be a huge mess underneath the bed, and", she walked over to the bed and looked, "There is none. Plus this room is sparkling!"  
  
"I didn't say Nosedive cleaned it", said WildWing.  
  
"EW", cried JoyRide, "Bones this room is yours! I want Canard's room!"  
  
"Ugh", groaned Canard, "Fine! Follow me."  
  
Canard led JoyRide out of the room. Soon after, the entire team was assembled into the living room, with the exception of Tanya and Mallory who were sleeping. The rest of the Flashblade family, (not including WildWing and Nosedive), we're in their rooms. Duke, Grin, and Canard walked into the living room to find Nosedive sleeping on one couch and WildWing watching re- runs on T.V.  
  
"Oh look", said Duke, "The kid's sleeping. Should we uh wake him?"  
  
"Touch him and die", said WildWing, "He's had a very.frustrating day. Let him sleep, and, besides he'll be all cranky if you wake him up."  
  
"Well he's taking up couch space", said Canard, "I want to sit!"  
  
"It's called the floor", replied WildWing in no mood to argue.  
  
"Oh fine", pouted the three adults.  
  
They all began to have their moods lightened by the shows that they were watching when suddenly Bones burst into the living room, followed by a shrieking JoyRide.  
  
"What did you do", asked WildWing.  
  
"Come on Wing", said Bones, "Cover me!"  
  
Bones ducked under the table.  
  
"Where is he", screeched Joy who was covered in powder and pillow feathers, and of course syrup.  
  
"Not here", said WildWing, "So go away."  
  
"Nosedive's sleeping", said Joy, almost to ask why her brother was sleeping so early.  
  
"Yeah and you're not", said WildWing, "Although I'd like you to be."  
  
"Ugh", pouted JoyRide who reluctantly left.  
  
Then Bones came out from the table.  
  
"Thanks Wing", he said, "Now about Nosedive sleeping."  
  
"Leave him alone Bones", hissed WildWing.  
  
"Oh come on", said Bones, "Let's have some fun with this!"  
  
"Let's not", muttered Canard.  
  
"You people don't have any sense of humor", replied Bones.  
  
"Leave Nosedive alone", said WildWing, "He's tired, and abused along with me."  
  
"Oh shut up", said Bones, "You're not the only one having to live with them."  
  
By them it was clear he meant his parents who also had a major impact on his life as well.  
  
"I was only referring to them", muttered WildWing, "Come on Bones leave him alone. He's not bothering anyone."  
  
"He's bothering me"  
  
"And you're bothering me!"  
  
"Okay okay", said Bones, "I'll shut up."  
  
"Good", said Grin, "Because my aura is very clouded with this constant fighting."  
  
"Heh", said Bones, "This is just the beginning."  
  
"Noooo", whined WildWing, "Why do you say such horrible things?"  
  
"Sorry bro", said Bones, "But it's the truth. Now about Nosedive."  
  
"Leave him alone", said WildWing.  
  
"Yeah sure, sure", replied Bones who was now studying his younger brother.  
  
In an instant Bones jumped on Nosedive, causing a shriek.  
  
"OW, AHH!!"  
  
"Ha ha", cried Bones, "You should have seen the look on your face! Oh there it is again!"  
  
"GET OFF OF ME", shouted Nosedive.  
  
"Never", snickered Bones, "Does this hurt?"  
  
He poked his brother's eye.  
  
"OW!! WILDWING!"  
  
"Bones", shouted WildWing, "Get off of him."  
  
"Oh fine", pouted Bones.  
  
"I'm telling", shouted Nosedive.  
  
"But mom and dad are sleeping", said Bones.  
  
"How can anyone sleep through this", asked Duke.  
  
"It's an acquired skill", explained Bones, "When you have children like us, you have to get sleep somehow so you learn to train yourself to sleep through it."  
  
"I don't care", whined Nosedive, "I'm still telling!"  
  
"Nosedive don't", said WildWing, "Please they're sleeping we don't need to awake them so they can star- oh forget it."  
  
Nosedive raced into his parent's room.  
  
"He's not serious is he", asked Bones.  
  
"What do you think", asked WildWing.  
  
"OH MY GOSH", cried Bones, "NO! That worm is dead if he tells!"  
  
Duke started laughing, "This is hysterical. You guys are what, six, seven feet?"  
  
"Yeah", replied the twins.  
  
"That's hysterical, you're six seven and you still cry when your mommy yells at you."  
  
"Our mommy isn't like most mommies", cried Bones.  
  
In a minute Nosedive approached the team with Mrs. Flashblade in her nightgown.  
  
"BonusBeak Riverblood Flashblade!"  
  
"Riverblood", asked Duke.  
  
"All of us have it", muttered WildWing embarrassed, "They wanted to name us all the same thing, but still make us unique from each other. They think that they succeeded; well they never had to go to school with Riverblood as a name. It's supposed to resemble family, that blood is thicker than water and the blood in us, siblings I guess will always be strong together."  
  
"Hehe", giggled Duke, "This keeps getting better and better!"  
  
"I'm so glad you're enjoying this", replied WildWing.  
  
"Bones", said Mrs. Flashblade, "I've had enough, that's it you're sleeping in my room tonight!"  
  
"NOOOOO", yelled Bones, "ANYTHING BUT THAT!"  
  
"Let's go", said Mrs. Flashblade.  
  
"Mom please", begged Bones, "I'll be good!"  
  
"Move it."  
  
"You're dead Nosedive", hollered Bones, "DEAD!"  
  
Nosedive merely stuck his tongue out and then left and took his place with his brother on the same couch.  
  
"Whoa he was upset", said Duke.  
  
"Yeah well you would be too", said WildWing, "Dad complains, and mom lectures."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Dad complains in his sleep, and mom lectures in her sleep", said Nosedive.  
  
"Are you kidding me", said Duke.  
  
"Could we make this up", asked WildWing.  
  
"Hehee", cried Duke, "And I thought that having drug addicts, gangs, and thieves in my family was bad, but this, this makes my family look like the family from heaven!"  
  
"Shut-up", groaned the Flashblades.  
  
"All right, all right", said Duke, "Point taken.  
  
"Come on kiddo", said WildWing, "Let's go to the rec room to sleep."  
  
"Wait what", said Nosedive.  
  
"Dive", said WildWing, "Everyone wants to watch T.V. now, and I want you sleeping, you've been working a very long time, and better yet I want me sleeping, so let's go."  
  
"Yeah so why do we have to sleep in the rec room", asked Nosedive.  
  
"Because Dive", sighed WildWing, "We can't take this room. Now let's go."  
  
"Don't you guys have T.V.'s in your rooms", asked Nosedive.  
  
"Nosedive", shouted WildWing.  
  
"Okay okay", said Nosedive.  
  
"No that's all right", said Canard, "We've got beds. Well they have beds! I DON'T AND THIS ISN'T EVEN MY FAMILY!"  
  
"Suck it up Canard", yelled WildWing, "You didn't live with them!"  
  
"And I still had to listen to them!"  
  
"Um ew", said JoyRide coming from the hallway, "I know you're not fighting in my presence."  
  
"Ugh", complained Nosedive. "I thought you went to bed."  
  
"Well I decided to get up, and go to the rec room."  
  
"NOO", cried Nosedive, "That's where I'm supposed to sleep tonight!"  
  
"Well find somewhere else", replied JoyRide, "Or else I'm telling, and you know how mom is when she's wakened."  
  
"WildWing", cried Nosedive, "Do something!"  
  
"Don't worry guys", said Duke, "We'll let you three have the room."  
  
Then Mr. Flashblade came out from the hallway and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Time for some good Earthian TV", said Mr. Flashblade.  
  
"No", whined Nosedive.  
  
"What's his problem", asked Mr. Flashblade.  
  
"Oh nothing", said WildWing elbowing his brother, "We're leaving.now."  
  
"WiyaWing", whined Nosedive stomping his foot on the ground, "Where are we supposed to sleep for tonight? Every other room is taken!"  
  
"Nosedive", said WildWing shortly, "Stop whining."  
  
"Dad", groaned Nosedive, "I thought you were sleeping."  
  
"Couldn't sleep", said Mr. Flashblade, "You're mother is talking in her sleep again, and that brother of yours is having an actual conversation with her. She keeps talking about all the bad stuff he did, and he yells back at her, only she ain't awake. I thought it was funny at first, but now it's tedious."  
  
"Wonderful, just wonderful", said Nosedive, "But-"  
  
"We're leaving", said WildWing.  
  
"Where to", cried Nosedive, "Where are we supposed to sleep?!"  
  
"Yeah Wing", said Canard, "Where are we supposed to sleep?"  
  
~Next Morning~  
  
"Dive, Wing, Canard", said Tanya gently shoving them.  
  
The three team members woke up, all piled up on each other on the floor of central room. The three moaned and complained about neck and back problems.  
  
"Did you guys sleep in here", snickered Duke.  
  
"No, we slept in Prince Charming's castle", retorted Nosedive.  
  
"Why did you guys sleep on the floor", asked Mallory.  
  
"Dad had the T.V. room", said WildWing.  
  
"JoyRide had the rec room", said Nosedive.  
  
"Their mother sprayed that cleaning crap all over the kitchen", said Canard.  
  
"And the only place left to sleep was here", said Nosedive.  
  
"Yeah that or going over to Phil's place", said Canard, "And let me tell you there was much debate on that."  
  
"But we didn't want to be in his debt forever", finished WildWing.  
  
"You guys", said Duke, "You do know that you could have bunked with us right?"  
  
"You tell us this now", shouted Nosedive ready to start a rampage, "Do you know how many back problems, neck problems, and circulation problems I have right now! I'll kill you! BWA HA HA!"  
  
"Yeah see Nosedive isn't a morning person", commented WildWing as his little brother tackle Duke to the ground.  
  
Canard picked Nosedive up by the shirt, "Come on short stuff, we got practice."  
  
Nosedive groaned he knew it was going to be a long day.  
  
~Game~  
  
Inside the bleachers sat the family. Mr. Flashblade was eating a hot dog, Mrs. Flashblade was sitting contently, (but everyone knew that wouldn't last long), Bones was so tired he was practically falling asleep due to his mother's talking last night, and Joy well Joy was pouting about wearing her mother's newly sown sweater. Apparently the mother had been working on it, but "fortunately" finished it in time for her daughter to watch the game in it. Everyone else for once was begging to not to be put on the bench and were about to fight each other for who got to be in first. Even Grin had some say in this, and this time his say actually sounded like words.  
  
However despite Grin's protests he was the first to be on the bench with the family. Within fifteen minutes they switched, now Duke's turn to be on the bench. When Grin returned to the game, the usually serene gentle giant, was now ready to kill after having to sit through Joy's speech on how horrible her life was. But then the father announced that he wanted popcorn. So Mrs. Flashblade went out after looking for a popcorn man. She was at the end of the rink by the goalies cage. Then she saw Nosedive with the puck.  
  
"Oh hi sweetie", she called down.  
  
Nosedive tripped over himself. Nosedive quickly resumed and looked at his mother everything else he completely regarded including the game.  
  
"Let me help you up", said Mrs. Flashblade.  
  
"NO", shouted Nosedive and started to skate.  
  
"GET HIM", shouted Mrs. Flashblade from the stands. "COME ON DIVEY! I'LL KILL HIM FOR YOU!"  
  
Mrs. Flashblade started running, but to Nosedive it looked like she was chasing him even though she was still in the stands, so Nosedive skated as fast as ever right off of the rink and ran straight into the locker rooms.  
  
"TIME", shouted Canard.  
  
"WildWing", said Canard, "Go find your brother."  
  
"No", shouted Duke, "We can play six players! Please let me in! I can't take anymore of them! Please!"  
  
"Well all right", agreed Canard.  
  
Finally the game ended. The team found Nosedive hiding in the locker room from his mother.  
  
"Dive", said WildWing, "She ain't after you."  
  
"Don't you refer to your mother as a she", said Mrs. Flashblade from behind.  
  
WildWing jumped, as did the rest of the team.  
  
"Mom", he cried, "How'd you get in here?"  
  
"Mom's are everywhere", she replied.  
  
"No", whined Nosedive.  
  
"And everywhere includes this locker room. Nosedive, why did you run off of the rink?"  
  
"I thought you were going to kill me", he replied.  
  
"Why would you think that?"  
  
"Because you said "I'll kill you"."  
  
"I never said that", chuckled Mrs. Flashblade, "Ha!"  
  
"Oh good", said Nosedive's whose color in his face began to return to him.  
  
"Now in honor of your win", said Mrs. Flashblade, "Why don't we all go out?"  
  
"In public", gasped Nosedive.  
  
"Mom", said WildWing, "Why don't we just rent some movies?"  
  
"Sounds good to me", replied Mrs. Flashblade, "I'll tell everyone else."  
  
Now watching movies, what could go wrong there? But then again this isn't any normal family, next chapter guaranteed to be funny! Sorry if this wasn't that great of a chapter! 


	3. The Movie

A/N: Wow thanks everyone for the reviews! And sorry again for the delay!  
  
The team found themselves seated in the living room with the family members ready to watch a movie. Then Mrs. Flashblade announced that she had brought movies from Puck World for them to watch. The family groaned. The movie started after Joy's demand that the commercials and advertisements be fast- forwarded through. Then the movie started.  
  
A blonde duck appeared on the screen.  
  
"Oh see now that's the main character", said Mrs. Flashblade, "She ends up dead by the end of this. Kills herself. Her name is Loganda Breishuatte, but the actual actress is Yolanda Riviritarevara. In real life she has like three husbands."  
  
Loganda went into the school and met up with a teenage boy around her age. The two started kissing.  
  
"Now that's Pete Texcon", said Mrs. Flashblade, "Frank, (Mr. Flashblade) who is Pete, what's that actor's name? I can't remember it. Anyway he dies in this film too, but it's okay because he'll have you going for like half the movie that he's an okay guy but he's not really in love with Loganda. Oh now see that boy in the glasses, looks kind of dorky, well now he happens to be truly in love with Loganda, and he'll end up sacrificing himself for her."  
  
The team sat patiently gritting their teeth now knowing the entire plot of the story as well as the end. They all sat patiently hoping to attempt to enjoy the movie despite the mother's talking.  
  
"Is she going to", asked Mallory.  
  
"Talk the entire movie", inquired WildWing, "Yup."  
  
"Welcome to our family", whispered Bones.  
  
"If your smart", said Joy, "You'll sleep like our dad."  
  
"But his eyes are open", remarked Duke.  
  
"Again", said Bones, "Another acquired skill that my dad has picked up from living with my mom. I think he learned this one or thrived to learn this skill just because he has to watch movies with my mom."  
  
"This keeps getting better and better", said Duke, "Beautiful, just beautiful."  
  
That received a bunch of pillows from all members of the family, well except for the father who was sleeping, and the mother who was still rambling on and gossiping about the characters and giving away the plot and endings.  
  
"Hey Wing", said Bones, "You got any clubs around here?"  
  
"No Bones", said Wing.  
  
"Come on Wing", said Joy, "Please."  
  
"Watch the movie", sighed Wing.  
  
"Are you kidding", cried the entire team who had been intently listening to their conversation.  
  
"I'm not taking you two out", said Wing, "Especially at place where you two can get drunk. Don't even ask, or try to beg. No, the answer is no."  
  
"Well do you want to sit through this", asked Joy.  
  
"No good can from running out", said Wing, "It doesn't work for us. Okay let's just drop it."  
  
"Okay Wing", said Joy, "Well I'm going out anyway."  
  
"Joyride", said Wing, "You have no idea what it's like out there. I'm not letting my baby sister out in the public. Not everyone wants to be your best friend, and with a body like that it's not that hard to imagine your picture up on the TV screen for being a new victim of rape. You're not going out."  
  
And then it finally dawned on the team that the siblings were quite close despite the fighting, and the disagreeing. The teens had obviously had to come together or else suffer alone in their parent's tendencies alone. Even though they might not have enjoyed each other, they still needed each other. They could all relate exactly, all of them had two annoying frustrating parents and had annoying frustrating siblings, and so they could just feel for one another when they were all in a room being "tortured" by their parents.  
  
"I want to sneak out", said Nosedive.  
  
"No", said WildWing, "I'm not going out, I'm not sneaking out, I'm watching this movie."  
  
"And as I was saying", continued Mrs. Flashblade, "That girl Lee Blank would be so much more successful with red highlights, I mean what were they thinking with blonde highlights? That's not natural! Look how fake it looks when it bounces on her shoulders."  
  
WildWing whimpered he couldn't sit through a whole movie like this, and it was just so tempting to go with his siblings and give in.  
  
"Um Mom", asked WildWing, "How long is this movie?"  
  
"Three hours", responded his mother, "Which gets me started on-"  
  
WildWing moaned. It was impossible, that was it. It was just impossible. He looked at his siblings as if to say, "We told you so, no one can sit through this, you know you want to. Just give in!"  
  
"Wing", asked Nosedive, "What's the worst trouble we could get into?"  
  
"Do I need to bring up the whole gym ordeal, and as for you two (Joy and Dive) the lunchroom incident", lectured WildWing, "Have you already forgotten?"  
  
"Please Wing", said Tanya, "We need a story, we need something to escape from you're mother's big fat mouth, tell us what happened."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
In the lunchroom at Drakekinian High School.  
  
Nosedive and Joyride shared the same lunch period, and from this, trouble brewed. Joyride found herself without a lunch for she had forgotten to pack her lunch. (No she didn't make it herself, I mean Joy make something? HA! She just forgot to simply put the lunch into her backpack). Now she was lunch-less and very hungry. Then she remembered something; she had a brother, with a lunch.  
  
Joyride marched over to her brother's table, (like they would sit together in public),  
  
"Nosedive give me your lunch."  
  
"Are you kidding me", snickered Nosedive.  
  
"I don't have a lunch", cried Joy.  
  
"So", said Nosedive.  
  
"So I'm hungry", pouted Joy.  
  
"You know I've heard the human body can endure days without food."  
  
"Good, I'm so glad you'll be able to live."  
  
Joy grabbed his lunch and went to march away until Nosedive jumped in front of her.  
  
"Give me that back", he shouted.  
  
"Be a man."  
  
"Be a human!"  
  
Soon now students started to watch the fighting siblings who were serving a great source of entertainment.  
  
"I can't believe you just said that", spat Joy.  
  
"I can't believe we're even having this conversation", shot back Nosedive.  
  
"I know! You should have offered your lunch!"  
  
"I should offer you a ticket to hell! No wait you already have one considering you're Satan!"  
  
"Ew no you didn't!"  
  
"Ew yes I did! Now give me my lunch!"  
  
"It's my lunch!"  
  
"It's mine! I made the contents inside of it, I prepared them, cooked them, and packed them in that bag, therefore it's mine!"  
  
"Did you pay for the food though Dive? Did you pay for the bag?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Answer the question."  
  
"No, so what?!"  
  
"So this isn't your lunch!"  
  
"You didn't pay for it either!"  
  
"Yes but Daddy considers me closer to his finances."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Cause he loves me more."  
  
"No he doesn't! He hates us all equally", cried Nosedive with a smirk on his face.  
  
Sarcasm always lingered with him.  
  
"He loves me Dive, he hates you with hatred. I however am his perfect little pet!"  
  
"Pet? Pet? Hmm let's see a dog pet? Yes I see it now! You're a female dog, also known as a bitch!"  
  
"DID YOU JUST?"  
  
"NO, BUT I AM NOW! YOU'RE A BITCH!"  
  
Joyride slapped her brother across the face, and strutted away with his lunch. Now the entire lunchroom was watching and even teachers were somewhat enjoying the "playful" sibling rivalry.  
  
But "playful" didn't last long. Nosedive ran and pounced on his sister, wrestling for his lunch and then dumping them all over.  
  
"You want my lunch", he cried, "EAT IT!"  
  
He shoved the lunch contents into face. And it started, the food fight in the cafeteria. Soon the aids were all over the two and before anyone knew it, the two were being sent to the principal's office. But the food fight, well that lasted.  
  
"I'm a good girl", protested Joy.  
  
"And I'm abused", insisted Nosedive.  
  
"Uh huh sure you both are", said the two teachers.  
  
Then the teachers were stopped to help a child whose books and contents were all over the floor. As they bent down the two siblings ran in the opposite direction. They found themselves in gym class, but not any gym class; Wing and Bones' gym class. The entire class studied them.  
  
The gym teacher glared at them. Now male coaches are always known stereotypically for being brisk, and harsh. They are also known for their constant yelling and not taking any crap from anyone.  
  
"What are you two doing here", he demanded.  
  
"You don't want to know", replied Nosedive.  
  
"Drop and give me twenty, the both of you", cried the coach.  
  
Nosedive went to drop down but Joy merely laughed.  
  
"Are you kidding me", she snickered, "Me get on this floor? HA! And excuse you, if you want something from me, the word you're looking for is please, not that I'll do it, but manners!"  
  
"Here we go", muttered Nosedive.  
  
"What did you say", challenged the coach.  
  
Joy looked at the man with such a glare of disapproval you wanted to just die, "I said yo momma!"  
  
The entire gym class' mouths dropped down. Nosedive shook in fear. He wasn't much taller than his sister. He was actually shorter; one of the shortest kids in the whole school. Wing was constantly on the lookout for his baby brother, and always keeping guard to make sure that no boys were on sister, and even babysitting his twin brother.  
  
"Listen you little slut-"  
  
"All right", said WildWing standing up to defend his siblings, "That's enough you two. Come on let's get you two cleaned up."  
  
WildWing walked in front of them, completely in the middle between the coach and his siblings.  
  
"Wait a second", bellowed the coach, "You know these two?"  
  
"We're related", sighed WildWing, "They're my siblings."  
  
Then the coach laughed evilly.  
  
"See now that's how gym teachers get commonly mistaken for sick criminals", mocked Joy.  
  
The coach glared at them, "So you little tramp, you're related to Bones? The Bones? The one who is always giving me a hard time? Well now-"  
  
"Hey", said Bones standing up, "You leave my sister alone."  
  
"What did you say", shot back the coach.  
  
Bones laughed as he repeated his sister, "Yo momma!"  
  
The whole class started to laugh hysterically. Bones was the class clown, and prankster. Much different from his brother who was gentle shy, and surprisingly not failing everything on purpose, and actually shot for perfect attendance and even made 4.0.  
  
"Shut-up", cried the coach.  
  
"Come here you little rodents", cried the coach, pushing WildWing out of the way.  
  
"You two are going to be running laps for me, forever!"  
  
"Um excuse you", said Joy with all body motions down, "I don't run, and I don't do laps, and I don't do anything for you. And trust me, me and you forever, well see that is just not happening. Just tell yourself you can't have me, it'll be easier that way for you."  
  
The class once again broke up laughing hysterically.  
  
"Joy", whispered Nosedive, "Stop it."  
  
"Ah you fear me now", said the coach.  
  
"Well um-"  
  
"You small little insignificant piece of crap."  
  
"Hey", said WildWing seeing his brother's feelings were hurt, "We don't need to get into that now. Don't need to go after them like that."  
  
"Ooh maybe I should take nice lessons from you", shouted the Coach.  
  
"Shut-up already", cried Bones, "You are so annoying. Your face is annoying. Your voice is really annoying. But you want to know the most annoying thing in the whole freakin' world about you? It's how you pretend to be intimidating. The kid brother of mine, the one you makin fun of, ya well he could take ya."  
  
The coach snarled at him.  
  
"Are you an animal", commented Joy, "I mean please do not growl in my presence."  
  
"You're entire family is from hell", concluded the gym coach.  
  
"Duh", said Nosedive as if everyone had already known that.  
  
The coach grabbed Nosedive by the collar, this Flasblade presented him no harm.  
  
"Hey you let him go", spiked Joy.  
  
The coach in response started choking Nosedive and picked up him off the floor.  
  
And in response to this, Joyride kicked him in the shin. Immediately Nosedive was dropped and as the coach was hopping around he tripped over the fallen Nosedive.  
  
"Why you little", cried the coach kicking Nosedive.  
  
"As for you", spat the coach going after Joy.  
  
"Hey", cried WildWing jumping in, soon followed by Bones now running over.  
  
"Leave her alone", cried WildWing pushing the coach back, right into Bones.  
  
"Hey pal", said Bones towering over the coach, "Now see my momma is real strict on me and Wing keeping these two real nice and safe. I can't be a havin some fatso try and beat them up!"  
  
"I wasn't going to beat them up", cried the coach.  
  
Now it was Bones' turn to intimidate.  
  
"Yeah", he bellowed that made everyone in the room shut-up, "I don't think you understand the responsibility of your position. Now I'm going to abuse you, if you think to abuse them!"  
  
"But they-"  
  
"No buts", shouted Bones, "Now drop and give me twenty!"  
  
The coach actually got on his knees terrified of the teen who had a bandana with skulls on it.  
  
"Hell no", cried Bones, "I don't want push-ups I want your cash! Pay up!"  
  
"This is insane!"  
  
The coach got up and pushed Bones to the floor.  
  
"Oh no", muttered WildWing.  
  
Bones jumped up and tackled the coach to the floor.  
  
And then it started, the fight that no one ever stopped talking about at Drakiniean High. All the kids piled around and started to chant, "Fight, Fight, Fight!"  
  
WildWing pulled his brother off of the coach. "ARE YOU CRAZY", cried WildWing looking straight into his brother's eyes.  
  
"THAT'S IT", yelled the coach.  
  
"Shut-up", shouted Joy, "We shouldn't have to listen to you! We're going on strike!"  
  
Then all the students started chanting "STRIKE STRIKE STRIKE!"  
  
Bones took the lead and charged the students out of the building picking the students out of their classroom, all chanting "STRIKE!"  
  
They all led outside of the school and stayed chanting, "STRIKE". No one wanted to do school work and it all seemed so well so something. Everyone didn't want to be in school, so why not?  
  
The "strike" led the rest of the day and even caught the eye of the media. Soon the story came out of how everything happened from the lunch-less sister, to the food fight, to fighting with the gym coach, to now the strike.  
  
Bones shook it off as nothing, Nosedive enjoyed himself thoroughly, Joyride took it seriously, and WildWing was traumatized always being the good kid he was this really took him for a spin.  
  
Needless to say their parents punished them severely and so they should have been. After the grounding, and chores were assigned, they actually did something funny. They said how proud they were to have children who stood up for each other, but if they ever did it again they would be in a place that made hell look like a vacation.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
The team burst out laughing hysterically. The tears could have not come any quicker. Even the siblings had to laugh; even though they were punished for what they were done, if they would have to do it all over again, they would, it was one of things they secretly prided themselves on.  
  
"So Wing", coaxed Nosedive, "Are we sneaking out?"  
  
"Well", started WildWing, "No we can't. We just can't."  
  
"WildWing dear", said Mrs. Flashblade, "It's not polite to talk during the movie."  
  
WildWing took a big breath, "Yes mom."  
  
"Screw this", continued WildWing, "Let's get out of here."  
  
A restrained uproar amongst the siblings. "Okay let's do this", cried Bones.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey everyone, sorry if I don't respond to your e-mails right away. It's not that I'm all anti-social or don't want to talk to anyone, its just that I'm really busy and school is a pain! Sorry all! If I don't respond to your e-mails right away, guaranteed I'll e-mail you back over the weekend. Bye!  
  
Also huge thanks to Silver Elf Child for being so sweet in the review that told me my story was not lame. Thanks a ton! Also thanks to Justsomeone on his critique. Thanks guys!  
  
Oh and everyone who has not already "Left Behind", by Divesangel I encourange you to go read it. It's fantastic. Kay bye! 


End file.
